king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronald McDonald
again.]] Ronald McDonald (also known as Donald McDonald in Japan due to the absence of the letter R in the Japanese alphabet) is the spokesperson of McDonald's and the most evil clown that ever existed. He has a feud with The Burger King, and he sometimes disguises himself as BK, causing BK to receive the blame for Ronald's crimes. Biography Early Life Ronald McDonald was born to Marshu in Tykogi Tower in 1947, back before the building was moved from Japan to Gamelon. He ate old hamburgers for years as a child but was immune to them; instead, he went crazy and got evil. He started a chain of fast-food restaurants after getting promoted by the founders, where he used anti-uctions and put them in drinks. He acquired minions by kidnapping and brainwashing children who entered his restaurants. He also works to make everyone fat so they will be unable to defend themselves in the troll invasion. He also created charities (to the HEVS, who want to kill King Harkinian). Shaggy used to work in the restauraunt at one point, but lost his fight against him in a duel. The King Wants Cheeseburgers One day, King Harkinian went to McDonald's for some cheeseburgers. However, Harkinian had not brought enough rupees to pay for his food, so Ronald enslaved the King and forced him to work for the restaurant. Link and Gwonam came to free the King and defeated Ronald by using lamp oil and bombs to set him on fire. Ronald survived, however, and he relocated to another restaurant. Soon, King Harkinian idiotically went to another McDonald's for more cheeseburgers, and Ronald took him prisoner once again. He also captured Zelda when she tried to save the King, and stole Link's sword. Ronald then did battle with Link and G-Man and was defeated again, even though he had aid from his army of child soldiers. This time, Ronald was captured and taken to Hyrule Castle, but he escaped while Fari wasn't looking. By this time, Ronald's minions had seized control of America by rendering its inhabitants morbidly obese. Ronald intended to conquer the rest of the world in a month, and even sent a letter to Fat Mario and Gay Luigi to dare them to stop him. Gwonam also discovered Ronald's plans and informed King Harkinian, Link, and Michaeldragon800, who traveled to America to stop him. Losing the fight, Ronald summoned his minions to aid him, but Ronald was ultimately defeated and set on fire again. While his minions were all burned to death, Ronald survived, unbeknownst to the King and his allies. Working in secrecy, Ronald made contact with Sideshow Bob, and the pair agreed to work together to seek revenge on Hyrule and the Simpson family, respectively. Ronald eventually revealed his survival to the King by kidnapping the Burger King, whose restaurants were the King's new fast-food chain of choice, in hopes of luring the King into another battle. However, the King sent Gwonam and Link instead, and Fari waylaid them in an unrelated scheme. The Hyrule gang subsequently forgot about the matter, and a frustrated Ronald tried a more direct approach by hiding in a trash can outside Hyrule Castle until the King dropped his Wiimote into it. He then threw the Wiimote into the King's face, giving him a concussion. With the King incapacitated, Ronald and Bob planned to destroy Hyrule with an airship reminiscent of a giant, flying cheeseburger. However, Link and his allies infiltrated the ship and defeated him again, and Link seemingly destroyed him for good by Falcon Punching him right in the face, but he never realized that the clown survived the attack. After getting Falcon Punched, he ended up washing on a mysterious island where the legendary treasure resides and stole them. After The Burger King and Guptill89's ship gets wrecked, he took the advantage of it by disguising himself as the former and discovered new powers after restoring his hand during the battle with The King and his allies, he then travels to Hyrule in secrecy by hiring both Uwe Boll and Game Dude as his minions to guard the treasure until some hooded man stoled one of them. King Crisis A few years passed by and Ronald gets much angrier that the treasure wasn't retrieved, so he decided to kidnapp most of the people in the Hyrule City Police Department (including Edward Carnby) and replace them with robotic clones to set up a trap, which of course failed when The King destroyed them while riding on a gatling gun, so he goes to Hyrule Castle by himself to deal with him. After a hard and epic battle, he reveals that he wants to destroy Hyrule with the ancient treasures, which he combines both of them into one and absorb it, causing him to become giant and destroys most part of the kingdom until he is defeated by Link with the help of Shaggy, who wanted revenge against him. It seems like he is dead for good, but his face started to melt and detaches from his body, growing realistic eyes and sharp teeth (due to the amulet's power) as his last resort to kill Link and the others, but he was finally killed for good by the castle (transformed into a hand by the power of the Amulet) by sending him directly into the sun with the Mah Boi beam. Since his defeat, some of his parts where preserved by scientists to analyze his combat skills, which led to the creation of Robo Ronald after 6 months of making. Appearance Ronald McDonald has thin eyes and white skin, and also has red hair. He wears a yellow McDonald's shirt with a candy-striped undershirt. He also wears yellow gloves. Personality .]] He seems to like giving himself pain and also likes sharing it; he really likes pain. He also likes cursing in Japanese, and swearing at children. At times, he has been obsessed with cleanliness, and he once spent a whole month scrubbing a spot on one of his restaurants' walls. Quotes *"Ran ran ruu!" *It's timeru Links *Wikipedia Article Category:Dicks Category:Mascots Category:McDonalds Category:Clowns Category:Characters Category:Asians Category:Nazis Category:Evil Category:Old People Category:Live-Action Characters Category:King Harkinian's Enemies Category:Trolls Category:People Suspected to Be In Al-Qaeda Category:Serial Killers Category:Humans Category:TV Characters Category:Pedophiles Category:Jerks Category:P.I.N.G.A.S Members Category:Commercial Characters Category:Japanese People Category:People Who Make Everyone Fat Category:Funny-Looking Characters Category:Sources Category:Funny Category:The King Wants Cheeseburgers Category:King Crisis Category:Insane Category:Assassins